A New Girl in the Dale
by spitefire
Summary: Detailed summary inside, the slayer before Buffy is still aliv eand in town.


**A Not So New girl in the Dale **

**AN/ This is my twisted little brain child, which has been rolling around in my mine for a while now, and I've decided to type it down and see what you guys think, hope you like it. I'm not the best at grammar so pleased try to ignore my horrible righting skills. I'm rating this FRM just to be safe. **

**Summary- Buffy's first day in Sunnydale isn't going good, one of her new friends are kidnapped, the in crowd thinks she's psychopath, and things get even worse when the slayer before her turns out to be alive and well and shows up in Sunnydale, and want to dish out her own brand of whoop ass no hold back slaying. Too bad there's more to her than meets the eye. **

**Warnings – Mentions of rape, abuse, violence, slash and some slight Buffy bashing later on. Warnings may change as story progresses. **

**Disclaimer- Buffy the vampire is property of Joss Whedon, I only own all unrecognizable characters.**

**Pairings – Penn/OC, Jesse/Xander, slight Buffy/Angel Spike/Drusilla, Anya/OC. **

**Chapter One **

Things were going from bad to worse as Buffy ran through the cemetery yelling out Jesse name hoping to find him before someone or something made a snack out of him. She stopped to catch her breath and allow Willow and Xander to catch up.

Any sign of him, Willow asked in between pants, we have to find him, we just have to….. her voice trailing of as her mind filled with terrible thoughts of what could happen to her best friend

Don't worry Wills, we will, Xander tried to calm his best friend down and at the same time trying to convince his self.

Suddenly a twig snapping drew Buffy's attention and she took of running towards, not bothering to wait for Willow or Xander, her thoughts centered only finding Jesse and staking the vamps who took him.

Buffy, wait Willows voice shouted out from somewhere behind her, It could be dangerous, or a trap, wait…. Buffy never heard the rest she was to far out of ear shot. She kept running and running her slayer speed had kicked in long ago and she was a far distance from the graveyard, in a small clearing. She let out a small gasp as she saw a scrawny girl crouched over what looked like Jesse unconscious form. She slowed her pace and crept towards the vampire hovering over Jesse and reached into her pocket to grab her handy dandy stake.

I wouldn't do that if I were, the vamp spoke in a soft a sad voice her head turning slightly so Buffy cold see the side of her face He's lost a lot of blood we need to get him to a hospital she informed Buffy, standing up and brushing off her black leather pants.

Who the hell are you? Buffy demanded, she took a second to take in the vampire's looks, tall and scrawny, it looked like she was turned at seventeen, her long curly died bright red hair contrasted with her pale skin, she was wearing all black, leather pants accented her curvy hips, and a black sleeveless zip up hoodie with a large pink skull and cross bones on the front combined with heavy black eyeliner and black eye shadow showed a punkish side to the girl. Lifting up her stake she prepared to strike. You hurt my friend and now you will pay , she rushed forward stake raised, this is to easy she though, that was until the vampire grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, letting out a pained moan Buffy dropped the stake to the ground .

What the fuck are you doing the vampire screamed, suddenly the vampire grabbed a chain around her neck she reveled a silver cross hidden under her hoodie, I'm a human not a vampire, maybe you should check next time, the teen rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

Buffy's jaw dropped, how the hell do you know about vampires.

Oh, you don't know who I am, the teen asked surprised, I thought that the council, guess there slipping up, oh well I'll introduce myself , pointing to Jesse she sighed I'm this idiots half sister , the slayer who came before you and the names shay.

Nice to meet…. Wait what you said a look of shock coming over Buffy's face.

Oh about being Jesse half sister at Buffy's head shake she sighed, about the whole being a slayer, we should get my brother to the hospital and then I'll tell you everything and I mean everything ok.

End Note – Hope you like it, it might be a while before I get chapter two up so please pear and review and tell me what you think.


End file.
